Feeling Blue
by Wincesteriffic Kaz
Summary: Sam gets plowed on a bottle of blue liquor before a salt and burn and Dean takes it out of his backside…literally. Dean/Sam


**Title**: Feeling Blue

**Author**: Wincesteriffic Kaz

**Info**: Sam gets plowed on a bottle of blue liquor before a salt and burn and Dean takes it out of his backside…literally. Dean/Sam

**Author's Note**: PWP brought to you courtesy of my drunkenness. For future reference; matching beers with a Vietnam war vet is never going to end well. LOL

Graphic depictions within.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own 'em but if I did…they'd never get dressed. Heh heh heh

**_~Reviews are Love~_**

**_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_**

Dean dumped his far too drunk little brother into the passenger seat and slammed the door shut before going around and sliding behind the wheel. He glanced over as Sam hummed to himself and leaned into the door. "You knew we were doin' the salt and burn tonight, dude. What the hell?"

Sam chuckled and wagged a finger at Dean as they pulled away from the bar. "There was a…this dude had this bottle…s'blue. Wha's blue anyway?" He waved a hand and leaned his head back on the seat. "Does'n matter. Was…awe…aweshome. Wow."

"Jesus." Dean shook his head and drove down the highway, trying not to want to pound his brother's face in for getting plastered. He'd be doing the digging alone now thanks to Sam and his anonymous bar buddy with the blue bottle of awesome. "Can't believe you got trashed," Dean groaned as they pulled up and he parked outside the cemetery but then he had to laugh as it took Sam four tries to catch the door handle and open it.

Sam smirked over at his laughing big brother as he got the door open and climbed out. The world did a lazy spin around him as he stood and he leaned his elbows on the hood, bending over with a drunken chuckle. "D…dude. I'm…I'm plowed."

"Ya think, idiot? Come on." Dean walked around from pulling the shovel out of the trunk and slapped Sam on the ass he passed. He stopped dead in his tracks at the very dirty, very passionate moan his little brother let out and turned around to watch Sam drop to rest his face on the hood. "God, Sammy. How drunk are you?"

Sam moaned, still feeling the impact from Dean's hand on his ass. "Pretty…pretty damn..fuck, do that again? S'been so long, Dean. Please?"

Dean stared and rolled his eyes. "It's been… a day and a half you friggin addict." It didn't stop him from dropping the shovel and moving in to rest his hips and swelling cock against Sam's backside. He grinned as Sam pushed back into him and pulled his hand back, delivering another solid slap that had his brother shouting and writhing. "Fuck, Sammy."

"More." Sam begged and reached down to fumble at the zipper of his jeans. "Need…need it. You. Damn." He shouted when he felt Dean's fingers dig into his hair and pull his head back, arching his throat. The little bites of pain were bliss as Dean's other hand took hold of the back of his jeans and yanked them down. "Yes…yes, fuck, Dean."

Dean shook his head fondly as he shoved Sam's jeans down enough to bare him and he landed another solid slap, never losing his tight grip in Sam's silky hair. He knew damn well his brother enjoyed a little pain and it seemed, as plastered as he was, he wanted more of it than normal and he was totally on board with that. "Hands on the car, Sam," Dean ordered in a voice gone to deep gravel with lust.

Sam shuddered at the commanding tone and flattened his palms on the still warm hood of the Impala. He cried out with need as Dean spanked him, warming the cheeks of his ass and then dropped his head on a whimper when Dean pushed a finger into him without warning. It burned and hurt and was exactly what Sam needed. The fact that Dean recognized that and went with it was just as much of a turn on.

Dean was glad they had developed a habit of sex in odd places as he pulled his finger from Sam and dug in his own back pocket, coming out with a small tube of lube. He smiled and slicked his fingers before pushing two back in and the filthy groan Sam gave him was worth it. He knew what his drunk little brother was in the mood for; fast and dirty. He didn't bother stretching Sam all the way, scissored his fingers a few times before taking them out and used his free hand to unzip his own jeans and free his straining cock. All Sam had to do was make those needy, desperate noises to get him close to coming. It was a little embarrassing and a lot awesome, he thought as he placed himself at Sam's entrance.

"Gonna fuck that blue liquor right outta you, Sammy," Dean said in a growl as he wrapped his fingers around Sam's hip, tugged on his hair to make him moan and then pushed roughly into him.

Sam shouted and only Dean's fingers fisted in his hair kept him from slamming his head into the hood with the feeling of his brother's cock shoving into him; pulling and pushing, having to go so slow eve with the lube because he wasn't fully stretched. The liquor still swirling through his system took what would otherwise have been just pain and made it a little mind-numbing and overwhelming.

"F…fuck, Dean!" Sam gasped brokenly, moaning as Dean gave his hair another pull before gently sliding free to grasp both hips.

Dean groaned with Sam spread in front of him, fingers scrabbling at the metal of the Impala's hood and the desperate cries he couldn't hold in while Dean pulled out and shoved back in to the almost too-tight muscles squeezing him. "Son of a…" He knew he wasn't going to last. Dean dug his fingers into Sam's hips hard enough to leave bruises and used the grip to set the pace; a bruising one that drove sharp pleas from his brother's lips with each slap of his hips.

Sam's fogged mind couldn't remember Dean ever feeling this amazing, this hot! "Dean! God…fu…fuck…hard…harder!" He dragged one hand off the hand, meaning to jerk himself and whined when Dean let go of his hips and grabbed his wrist, then the other as his weight settled over his back.

"I said…hands…on the hood," Dean growled in his brother's ear as he cuffed Sam's wrists with one hand, pressing them into the metal and drove into him over and over. "You wanna…wanna come, Sammy?" He moaned and bit into Sam's neck when he got a desperate nod as an answer. He reached around and under Sam to wrap long fingers around his weeping cock. "So…so hard for me. Fuck!"

"Dean!" Sam shouted and was very near tears with pleasure. The new angle, with Dean lying atop him let Dean's cock hit his sweet spot on every hard thrust, sending bursts of pleasure through him that made him writhe.

Dean stroked his brother's dick in time with the frantic pace of his thrusts. He was so close himself and he wanted Sam to go over first. He took his brother's teasing about the particular kink with a grin every time but the sight of Sam coming because of him…it was almost better than the sex sometimes. "Come, Sammy." Dean ordered him. "Come for me."

Sam's entire body convulsed as Dean stroked him, squeezing just under the head of his cock and nailed that spot inside of him, his gravelly voice in his ear ordering him while he pinned his hands to the car and he came.

Dean felt like he was holding on to a livewire as Sam damn near screamed, hips bucking as stripes of come painted the side of the Impala and his muscles clenched around Dean's cock so hard it took his breath away. "Sam!" He shouted and couldn't hold his own climax off. His cock pulsed inside his brother, filling him up and arching his back with the strength of it. His legs went to rubber and Dean didn't bother stopping their slow slide off the hood. He took Sam to the ground with him, managing only to turn slightly and lean on his baby with his little brother sitting in his lap and completely pliant as they both heaved for air.

Dean started to chuckled and nuzzled at the hair behind Sam's ear. "You need to…tell me what that…that blue stuff was. I'm stockin' up. Damn."

Sam managed only a breathless laugh and wasn't sure he'd ever be able to move again. "S'good…good shtuff." He cracked his eyes open, turning his head to give Dean's lips better access to his neck and then grinned. "D…dude." He clasped a hand around the arm Dean had across his chest and snorted. "Had a audience."

"Huh?" Dean moved to look over Sam's head and his eyes widened comically. Beyond the grass verge and behind the low, stone wall of the cemetery stood the shimmering form of the spirit they had come to lay to rest. The woman's ghost stared open-mouthed at them and then, while Dean watched, a slow smile spread over her face and she flickered out of sight. He grinned and bent to mouth at Sam's neck again. "Gave her a hell of a show, little brother."

Sam wiggled his ass in Dean's lap and leaned his head back on his shoulder to kiss him. He cupped a hand around the back of Dean's head, holding him close as he plundered his big brother's mouth; tasting every warm inch of him and licking along his teeth before he bit Dean's bottom lip and earned a long, heated groan. Sam let him go and gave him a drunken, lopsided smile. "Wan…wanna go for roun' two?"

Dean laughed and shook his head. "You are just…dude, you're a slut when you're drunk. You know that?"

Sam chortled and nodded into Dean's neck, biting lightly along his jaw and smiling when he heard his brother gasp softly. "Wanna get you…in'a car." He sucked hard over Dean's pulse in the side of his throat. "Wan'…gonna suck your cock 'til…'til you come down my throat."

"Holy…fuck," Dean groaned and closed his eyes with a shudder and smirked. He grabbed Sam's bare hips and pushed him forward until his ass thumped into the grass. "You are gettin' your happy ass back in the car." He pushed up with the help of his car and then pulled Sam up with him while his little brother giggled. "I'm gonna go lay Mary the peeping tom to rest and then, little brother…" Dean pulled open the passenger door and pushed and pulled Sam into the seat. He leaned down and took Sam's head in his hands. "…then I'm takin' your back to the motel, tyin' you to the bed and see how long it takes me to work this liquor outta you."

Sam moaned wantonly and grabbed Dean's face, thrusting his tongue into his mouth with a groan. He captured his brother's tongue and sucked on it, making Dean moan and gasp.

Dean pulled away with a breathless laugh and stood, taking a long look at his thoroughly debauched brother in the seat, pants pulled down and his once more hardening cock peeking out beneath his shirts and the look on his face was all sex. He shook himself and stepped back. "Ghost then bondage, dude."

Sam snickered while Dean closed the door and he enjoyed himself watching Dean try and tuck himself back in his pants, grab the shovel and walk away into the cemetery. He let his head roll into the window and sighed happily. "M'gettin' tied up." He opened his eyes and saw Dean looking back at him with a hand pressing into his crotch and snorted. "S'awesome."


End file.
